1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a turbine ventilator cover. More specifically, this invention provides a ventilator cover and process for covering a turbine ventilator or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,726 by Klennert discloses a thermal boot apparatus for enclosing a test port and cap for a power house precipitator. U.S. Pat. No. 2,396,876 by Olsen teaches a flue cap protector or cover. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular turbine ventilator cover of the invention.